Blue
by smoonchester
Summary: Isla Winery Somerville, a 25 year old woman on the run from her past but at the same time recovering it. She has lost complete memory of her childhood and during her teen years. The only thing she remembers is waking up in the year 2069. An old acquaintance of hers is also on the run from the same past. Will she help him escape the dream he's living in or keep on dreaming?
1. Prologue: Into the Wild

"Are we recording?" a young woman, who seems to look around the age of 19, asks. A faint 'yes' was heard in the background. She nods her head and turns toward the camera in front of her.

"Hey there!" she begins awkwardly while fidgeting in her seat. She suddenly looks nervously to the person operating the camera and whispers

"What do I say?"

"Just be yourself" She nods then turns back to the camera, with just a hint of confidence in her dark brown eyes.

"Okay" she started. "As you can tell I'm not very good at this. So where do I begin…well my name is Isla Winery Somerville." The screen then changed to an image of a newborn baby, who we can assume is the young woman Isla.

"I was born June 1st 1992 in the town Grimsby, Ontario, Canada" A faint strum of the guitar started once the image, of a family, changed. The recognizable song called 'Into the Wild' by the singer-song writer LP played.

"I was raised by my mom, Sylvia Somerville, and my dad, Jonah Somerville, along with my grammy, Winery Siggins. But I wasn't always alone; I also have a younger sister named Ireland Somerville and a younger brother named Orion Somerville." Images of three copper haired children, with tiny grins on their faces filled the screen.

"We weren't a big family but it was big enough for us kids. We grew up in a very Irish household, and my grammy made sure of it!" Isla explained while different images of the family were shown, as well as small video clips from the family's activities. "At an early age I was taught by my grammy that 'life is not a dream but the greatest story ever told'. I remember at night she would tell me and my siblings her story when she was a child. When we grew older we were told stories from when she was a teenager and so on." An image of a short elderly woman with grey curls and giant reading glasses, embracing a young Isla, who looked around the age of 14, filled the screen.

"She told me and my brother and sister her greatest story and I thought I would continue on with mine. By making this video I hope to share the story of my life, with my future children, grandchildren and hopefully great grandchildren." The screen then switched back to the 19 year old copper haired woman. She smiled before saying "This is the story that I will tell and that is my life and memories."

**_Stay tuned space cowboy..._**

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the prologue! I literally just watched Cowboy Bebop again and I forgot how much I love it! I was really inspired by the song Into the Woods by LP such an amazing artist! You guys seriously need to check her out! As well as this song! So I'm off and I shall hopefully publish Chapter 1 tomorrow! So hasta la vista I'm off to bed my minions!_

_smoonchester_


	2. Author

Hello my lovelies this is just an Author's Note today regarding this lovely story! I am going to continue even though I have not updated it since February. I plan on posting quite a few chapters in the upcoming months so do not fret! But I have also come across a new idea for a story that I hope to post soon! If you are by any chance a Dragon Age fan then stay tuned for that! Anyways let me also explain what has been happening in these last months. Well a lot has happened for example I moved across the country! It's a very big transition for me and I haven't had much thought on posting anything because of this reason! I've been more focused on spending time with family as well as moving, let me tell you it has been so stressful! I also had to find a job (which I have successfully found yay) and switch over a bunch of my info such as driver's license, health card, banking and etc. So I will say is that I am truly sorry that I didn't update this in a long time! I have been reading some of the reviews and I am so thrilled that quite a few of you have written even though it's only a prologue! Thank you so much! Well I shall be off to bed soon since I have work early in the morning so stay tuned space cowboy!


End file.
